


It Happened Once in a Dream

by EmptyIceCreamContainer



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: F/M, Lemon, Oral Sex, Sex, Smut, This is just pure smut ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 11:07:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18893395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmptyIceCreamContainer/pseuds/EmptyIceCreamContainer
Summary: Patrick and a lady have a sexy encounter at a dusty motel.





	It Happened Once in a Dream

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place c. 2005
> 
> This was actually the first Patrick fic I ever wrote! The title comes from the fact that I actually had this as a dream, which I then expanded into fic form.

The dull yellow light of the old motel room glinted off Patrick’s hair as she tangled her hands in the rose-gold shoulder length locks.  His signature hat was tossed to some random corner of the room as their limbs tangled and kiss deepened as they sat on the edge of the bed.  Her hand wandered to the front of his jeans, cupping the generously-sized bulge through the rough denim as he moaned into her lips at the delicious friction.

Those sinful lips slipped to her neck, his hips bucking into her hand as she now rode his thigh.  It was her turn to moan as he ground his thigh to her clothed heat.  Grip stuttering in her pleasure, she ran her free hand through his hair, across his broad shoulders, down his side.  A soft “May I?” fell from his lips as he slipped his hand into the hem of her shirt, touch and words soft among the heavy haze of dusty motel lust.  Her response was to quickly throw off her shirt and bra, practically across the room.  They may or may not have landed atop his hat.

His kisses trailed lower and she unfastened and threw off her pants and panties before he even had the chance to ask and he smiled into her skin.  He gave a nudge and she sprawled herself back on the mattress, brashly spreading her legs.  She was already hot and wet and she didn’t even care how wanton she was being because _those_ hands and _that_ mouth had been exploring her curves and they could do _so much more_.

He gave her the most self-satisfied, cat-about-to-get-the-cream look possible as he moved down her body, destination clearly in mind.  At the last second she halted him with a grasp on his hair.  “Your clothes.  Off.  NOW,” she demanded.  “Your cock is going to be in me soon enough, at the very least ditch your shirt!”

Electric arousal coursed through her body as he paused, the slightest flicker of hesitance in his eyes.  That second seemed to last forever as his lips hovered over her mound and _dear god she could feel his breath ghosting across her folds_ but no, she didn’t like this business of him keeping covered while she sprawled naked across faded sheets; she wanted, no, _needed_ to see him too. 

He quickly gave in to her demand, tossing his shirt to yet another dusty corner and bracing her thighs over his shoulders with equal alacrity.

Finally, _finally_ that perfect mouth was right where she wanted it, licking and sucking expertly at her clit and lapping along her folds.  As she moaned her encouragement, he introduced his fingers, finding her sweet spot inside.   He lifted his head once to ask something, but she unceremoniously shoved his mouth back to her pussy, because this was perfect and she felt like the envy of the world (for she’s fairly certain that there are few in the world who, upon witnessing Patrick fucking Stump’s gorgeous mouth as he sings or those precise fingers as he plays guitar, would not immediately want to find out where else he could use those so perfectly).

“Perfect” continued to be the word of the day as her climax rapidly built, that _goddamn_ perfect mouth and perfect fingers hitting _just the right spots_ at _just the right pace_ …

She catches sight of his smug smirk a second before she cums, and barely holds back from calling his name as the pleasure crashes over her.  No, he’s not allowed to look THAT self-satisfied yet.  Not until she’s done with him, and she’s _far_ from done with him.

He worked her with his fingers as she rode out her high, gently removing them and licking them clean as she watched and gathered her breath.  Drops of her slick had soaked the ends of his longer strands of hair as they’d fallen around his face.  She shifted up and pulled him up to her, catching him in a searing kiss—an almost desperate, tangling kiss that had her nerves on fire as she tasted herself on his lips and relished in the warm feel of him as they held each other, hands idly wandering again.

In an instant she flipped him onto his back and straddled him, giving a wicked smirk of her own as she took in his momentary surprise.  She wasted no time in exploring him, lips and tongue working down his neck and chest until she could place a kiss over his heart; he made an indistinct but undeniably _cute_ sound at the affectionate action.  She moved positions so that she could access lower, nuzzling his stomach and pressing kisses just above his waistband as her hands worked on unfastening his jeans as quickly as possible. 

He lifted his hips to help her slide the pants off, leaving him in nothing but underwear that did little to conceal his sizeable erection.   By now he’d gathered enough of his wits to brace up on his elbows, watching her actions.  She stroked gently along his thighs, parting them slightly as she leaned in.  Her eyes caught his intense gaze as she pressed a hot, wet kiss to the head of his cock through the boxers, his pre-cum already leaking through the fabric.

“Don’t tease!” he hissed.  His eyes snapped shut and he gave a slight shiver at the stimulation.  Her first instinct was, of course, to tease him further, but she decided against it.  He’d seen so well to her pleasure, after all.

She peeled off his boxers and wrapped a hand around his dick, stroking him and spreading the pre-cum down his length.  She took a second to appreciate the gorgeous view of him fully naked, his face contorted with pleasure as he finally got some relief, before lowering her head to take his tip into her mouth.  She’d barely started to work on him when he gently tugged at her hair, breathlessly asking her to stop.

“What’s wrong?” she asked, going back to gently stroking him.  “Did I hurt you?” She tried to keep her nerves down as she went through a mental list of what might not have been good.

He gave a quick, reassuring shake of his head.  “Not at all, just…” he gasped as she stroked him more firmly again, “What you said earlier…” His breath hitched again, “I want your pussy.”

Well, she certainly wouldn’t object to that!  She was still sopping wet from her earlier orgasm, to say nothing of how tending to him had stoked her arousal.  She pushed him back down on the bed and straddled him, positioning his cock at her entrance.  His hands went to her hips, steadying her as she slowly sank down.

She took in the view below her--the sheen of sweat matting his chest hair, the pink of those sinfully talented lips as he moaned.  The captivating blue of his eyes as they flicked up to meet hers, while he bit his lip in a futile attempt to keep quieter.  The way the light caught his hair again as it framed his head on the mattress.

_Apollo was associated with music and the sun_ , she thinks as he thrusts up to meet her and bury himself in to the hilt.  She instantly wants to slap her own brain at the thought; one wasn’t meant to think about either history or anything _remotely_ divine while fucking in a room where the lampshade still had mystery stains from 1976.

After taking a moment to adjust, she rolled her hips, savoring the full sensation of having him inside her as he moved a hand from her hip to play with her clit.  Together they found a rhythm and she leaned forward to kiss him again.  She’d never get tired of kissing him…

He took advantage of her momentary distraction to switch their positions; next thing she knew she found herself on her back, wrapping her legs around his hips as he thrust into her.  She’d fully intended to let him lay back and enjoy himself as she rode him, but instead she found herself savoring the sensation of being thoroughly _fucked_.  As she met his intense gaze again, she also resigned herself to the fact that she might be “fucked” in more ways than one.

She buried her hands in his long locks again as he bent to kiss and suck on her neck in between whispering searing declarations of lust into her ear.  How beautiful she was, how good she felt.  All the ways he wanted to take her again and again…  She wished she could respond in turn, but settled for hoping that her incoherent, pleasured moans got the point across rather than sounding ridiculous.  Did he know how gorgeous he was?

She managed to cry out his name as his hips found a particularly good angle.  That seemed to get _something_ across to him; he moaned into her ear and his thrusts got faster and rougher as he played with her clit again, her nails raking down his back.

She was close now, she could feel her second orgasm building even more intensely than the first, a building wave of sunshine-hot sensation.  He was plainly close too; he probably had been since he’d eaten her out.

She clung to him shamelessly as she came, calling out for him as the pleasure crashed over her and she relished the sensation of cumming around his dick.  Her climax triggered his, gasping in her ear as he spilled deep inside her.

They descended from their highs slowly.  He kissed her forehead, then her lips—chaste pecks that were sweet, _far_ too sweet—before withdrawing from her and getting one of the worn-thin washcloths from the bathroom to help clean them both up.  After cleanup, he lay beside her once again, draping an arm around her as she lay her head on his chest as they drifted to sleep.

He was still there in the morning when she awoke, the sunlight glowing off his hair, his eyes as blue as the clear morning sky.


End file.
